The output bias error of a ring laser gyroscope will vary as a function of gyroscope temperature. Present thermal compensation models for addressing output bias are based on determining the gyroscope's average temperature and temperature rate of change over time. However, in the field, ring laser gyroscopes operate in environments that often produce temperature gradients across the gyroscope sensor block that will also alter bias error output behavior.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for thermal gradient compensation for ring laser gyroscopes.